Monocromático
by Violet Stwy
Summary: El mañana en el que vería a Clarissa. El futuro que tendrían juntos si todo iba de acuerdo al plan. De cómo gobernarían a todos y traerían una nueva raza de cazadores al mundo. Quería volverla parte de él, de su oscuro y monocromático mundo.


Allí vamos~

Disclaimer: CdS no me pertenese

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Secreto Navideño" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

_Dedicado a: nieveardiendo. _Espero te guste.

* * *

><p>Jonathan cerró la mano alrededor del cuchillo serafín y lo arrojó a la diana. Tiro perfecto, como siempre. Su padre le había enseñado a ser una criatura perfecta, sin errores, después de todo. Años de entrenamiento en esa pequeña cabaña, años de castigos por no hacer las cosas bien, y de ver a su padre ser una persona diferente con otro niño, de verlo ser un padre con otro niño. Años de borrar los colores que debieron pintar su mundo, de mantenerlo todo oscuro y sombrio, lo habían moldeado para ser lo que era ahora.<p>

Un ser perfecto. Y sin embargo…

Había algo, un enorme sentimiento abrumador de, bueno, no sabía qué, que lo incomodaba. Como una presión en su estómago, algo que lo empujaba a actuar de manera impulsiva, a ir en contra de lo que su padre le ordenaba, a romper reglar por el simple motivo de querer hacerlo. Era algo extraño, nunca antes lo había sentido. Y había pasado por ella, sólo por ella.

Se suponía que había aprendido a controlar estas cosas, los agotadores arranques violentos. Los humanos eran criaturas estúpidamente complicadas, pero él lo tenía controlado, él era perfecto. Había aprendido lo suficiente sobre ellos, practicando durante horas, cómo actuar de manera naturalmente encantadora para fascinar a cualquiera. De forma que pudiera ser tan corriente como ellos. Había logrado engañar a los Lightwoods, a la tonta de Aline, hasta al niño perfecto de papi… a cada uno de ellos los había envuelto en su perfecta actuación de un humano común, les había hecho creer su historia. Y sin embargo el sólo verla hacía que sus pensamientos se agitasen.

Estaba familiarizado con el sentimiento, la ira sobre todo, lo que lo producía, eso era lo nuevo.

_Hermanos._

_Ella._

_Clarissa._

La descarga de adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo al verla en la casa de los Penhallow, tan cerca que podía alargar la mano y apretar su muñeca, tomarla y llevársela lejos de allí, fue como ninguna que hubiera sentido antes. Por eso había sonreído, de manera natural, sin tener que fingirlo. Su primera sonrisa real para alguien que no sabía la verdad de su existencia. Para ella.

Su Clarissa, su hermana. Suya.

Todo un remolino rojo, hecha una furia y gritándole a la chica Lightwood, empujando lo que se interpusiera en su camino, exigiendo. Su Clarissa tan llena de vida, tan pura.

Su expresión era tan encantadora que le hacía querer ver muchas cosas más de ella.

Él había cedido ante su pequeño capricho, sólo para ver como se veía su lindo rostro con una expresión herida. Porque estaba seguro que esa era la expresión que ella pondría cuando viera al otro Jonathan con Aline. Cuando viera que él no la amaba lo suficiente. Quería que Clarissa entendiera que ese Jonathan, ese impostor, no era para ella.

Habría podido decirle a Clarissa que él era Jonathan, su verdadero hermano, pero ¿por qué acortar el sufrimiento de su pequeña hermana? Si verla pensar que lo que sentía por el otro Jonathan era imposible, inadecuado, asqueroso, era tan entretenido.

Que Clarissa le encantara de tal manera era algo nuevo. Nunca nada lo había hecho. Nunca nada había hecho que él perdiera la calma de esa forma, nunca había deseado nada de esa forma.

Quería ver todas sus expresiones de dolor, ira, sufrimiento… quizá alegría. Quería ver que tan parecida a él era Clarissa. Quería mostrarle lo únicos que eran, uno con sangre de ángel y otro con sangre de demonio. Quería que entendiera que ellos eran superiores, que debían estar juntos, gobernar juntos.

Quería saber que sentía Clarissa con respecto a él, si era tan violento como lo que él sentía; si sentía un agujero en el estómago cuando pensaba en él, si quería destruirlo todo y encerrarlo en una caja, si quería mantenerlo sólo para ella. Quería escuchar sus gritos y sus risas. Quería tantas cosas de ella. Quería que ella quisiera cosas de él.

En las noches que siguieron a su repentino encuentro con ella en la casa de los Penhallow, le gustaba simplemente quedarse mirando el techo e imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida si Clarissa siempre hubiera estado en ella.

¿Le habría enseñado a matar? ¿Sería parecido a él? ¿Él sería parecido a ella? Se preguntaba si Valentine hubiera sido con Clarissa como lo fue con el otro Jonathan, si hubiera sido como fue con él.

Entonces simplemente bufaba y desechaba esos estúpidos pensamientos. El pasado no era algo que debería preocuparle, el futuro, el mañana, la guerra. Esos eran los pensamientos que debía tener en mente.

El mañana en el que vería a Clarissa. El futuro que tendrían juntos si todo iba de acuerdo al plan. De cómo gobernarían a todos y traerían una nueva raza de cazadores al mundo.

Quería que ella estuviera con él.

Quería volverla parte de él, de su oscuro y monocromático mundo.


End file.
